fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Marya Samara
Marya Samara '''is one of the main characters in Joie de Vivre Pretty Cure, and a supporting character in Majestic Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is '''Cure Snowy. Appearance Marya is fairly short and slightly chubby, has an olive skin tone, light blue eyes and long, thick and curly dark brown hair that she wears under a hijab most of the time. Marya usually dresses comfortably but elegantly, with mostly long sleeve tops and long flowing skirts of various patterns. Her favourite colours to wear are earthy tones, but also occasionally cool pastels. Her face claim is Zaira Wasim. As Cure Snowy, her hair becomes a lavender purple and is wrapped in a light blue hijab. She dons a white and blue long-sleeved dress with a bubble skirt, as well as opaque white tights and blue Mary Jane shoes. On the winter solstice, Marya can transform into Solstice Snowy, for which she wears a more ornate version of her usual dress, with fluffy trims, crystalline patterns and translucent overlays. In Majestic Pretty Cure, Marya's hair is longer, and has started to grey slightly, but she still keeps it in a hijab mostly. She wears more pants and button ups, but otherwise her style remains the same. Marya is 49 by the time of Majestic Pretty Cure. Bio Marya is the third daughter of Aariz and Saadia Samara. She and her older sisters, Ameenah and Nadeen, were born in Ottawa, but their family moved to Concordia when Marya was 5. When Marya is in twelfth grade at Concordia High School, she meets Lily Gardenia, as her new classmate and science fair partner. She ends up witnessing a battle between Lily as Cure Tulip and a Remnant monster, and attempts to protect her, resulting in Tundra finding her and giving her the ability to become Cure Snowy. The two begin to fight as a pair until they are joined by Rita Hanish, and eventually Isis Cromwell. The four form a team to fight against The Baroness and her minions, recover the pieces of the shattered Temporal Orb and save Mother Nature and the Earth. In the years after the events of Joie de Vivre Pretty Cure, Marya attends St. Thomas University to acquire a BA. and a BEd., then becomes a local piano teacher. She and Lily maintain a relationship after high school, and they marry in 2030, and have one child together, Holly, in 2033, by the magic of Mother Nature. By 2049, Marya is 49 years old, and her daughter Holly brings home Adelaide, the fleeing princess of the Majestic Realm. Lily and Marya end up taking her in and raising her as their daughter while she stays on Earth. She and Lily take up their roles as Cure Tulip and Cure Snowy once more to aid their daughters in battle, but otherwise her magic remains unused after the defeat of The Baroness. Cure Snowy As Cure Snowy, Marya gains powers over nature and is the Pretty Cure of Winter. Her powers manifest in the form of snow and ice. Like her teammates, Marya uses her iCrystal to transform into Cure Snowy, by selecting the transformation app and swiping accordingly. While transformed as Cure Snowy, Marya has heightened physical abilities, able to withstand great force, as well as launch herself through the air at great heights and speeds. Cure Snowy's primary attack is Pretty Cure Twinkling Avalanche. She performs this attack by holding her arms out at the side and summoning a snowfall, which rapidly elevates to a full-force blizzard around the target, burying them in a mountain of snow until they are purified or they escape. On the winter solstice, Marya can become Solstice Snowy, a more powerful form of Cure Snowy, enhanced by the solstice itself. Relationships 'Lily Gardenia - '''The first friend Marya makes in grade twelve. They meet as science fair partners, but develop a friendship beyond this. Marya also develops a crush on Lily, and is pleasantly surprised when Lily asks Marya to be her girlfriend. They remain together after high school, eventually marrying and having a daughter together. '''Rita Hanish - '''Marya thinks Rita is a very kind and caring soul, besides the tough front they put up, and admires them for it greatly. '''Isis Cromwell - '''Marya never really dislikes Isis, but rarely understands her. They do become good friends after Isis warms up to the trio however, and the two like to share their favourite books. '''Tundra - '''Marya's fairy partner, who acts like a little sister to her. '''Saadia Samara -' Marya's mother. Saadia is a very blunt person, and is very strict regarding Marya doing well in school and in life, so sometimes there is tension between them, but Marya still loves her mother dearly. '''Aariz Samara - '''Marya's father. He is the softer of her parents, and Marya is more inclined to go to him if she has a problem. '''Ameenah '''and '''Nadeen Samara - '''Marya's older sisters. They like to tease her lightheartedly, but the three are incredibly close, and often enjoy playing music together and going on short sister road trips together. They often embarrass her though when it comes to anything regarding romance. '''Holly Gardenia-Samara - '''Marya's daughter. She is the more no-nonsense parent, which frustrates Holly a lot, but she only ever has her best interests in mind. '''Adelaide - '''A girl Marya adopts alongside Lily, who Marya tries very hard to welcome into their home despite her standoffish demeanor. Trivia *Marya's birthday is November 30th, 1999. *Marya is a lesbian, which she has known since she was 13. Category:Pretty Cure Category:White Cures Category:Blue Cures